induetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Liberty Dillon
Liberty Ann Parker Dillon (born July 22, 1997), publicly known as Liberty Dillon is an American actress. She portrays Jenn Matthews on In Due Time. Early Life Liberty was born on July 22, 1997 to Reggie and California Dillon in Honolulu, Hawaii. All growing up, Liberty would love to surf and would do that 24/7. In 2009, her dad signed her up for an audition for a play called Guppies because he wanted to get her off the surfboard. She loved being in that play and discovered she had a huge passion for acting. In 2010, she told her dad she wanted to do acting professionally. Her dad replied with a simple "Okay". They then packed up their bags and moved to Los Angeles. Career '2010: New Career and New Beginnings' In 2010, Liberty signed with a manager and started to auditions. She was a very lucky beginner, and actually got the first audition she did. She got the role of MiMi Alacosta, best friend to the lead, in the movie New Career, a movie about an aspiring actress. In that same year, she landed the role as Remi Bidstrup, girlfriend to the main character, in New Beginnings. '2011-2012: I Need a Place to Call Home' In 2011, Liberty signed up for an audition for Sammy Smith in the Adult TV Comedy, I Need a Place to Call Home. She, sadly, did not get that part, but was offered the part of Lulu Greens, the other families sassy, older daughter who had a huge crush on Seth Smith. She accepted the role, but even though it was a recurring role, it definitely got her career going in that. She said about the series: "Its basically the adult Disney show. It centers on a family, always trying to get themselves out of mess, and the annoying next store neighbors, who don't really help with that." The series had a two season run, and ended because of the lead, Bar Butler, quitting. '2013: Small Break, future with Wiki Channel' In 2013, Liberty decided to take a break. "Its all coming at me so fast" Liberty said, "I just need some time to figure this all out" She wasn't heard from much, until Wiki Channel wanted to work with her. She decided to stop her break and get back to acting . '2014: Roles with Wiki Channel' In 2014, Liberty landed the role as Jenn Matthews in the Wiki Channel Original Series, In Due Time. Later that year, she landed the role as Pearl Diamond in The Wiki Channel Original Movie, Whatever You Want. Personal Life Dillon lives in Los Angeles, California. She still has a huge passion for surfing, and does it all the time. She is an honor roll student at her local high school. In her spare time, she sometimes aches children how to surf at the local boys and girls club. She also says to have made a weird instagram account called InaDaze, which was filled with cute love quotes. She won the national surfing championships of 2013, females under 18 division. She is currently dating Wiki Channel actor and singer Lucas Jenkins. Filmography Category:Female Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Actors